You lose
by PetiteMissAnge
Summary: The first one who broke Dean's heart, his first actual love. Dean has kept his promise after all these years. And the story is about to be told.


**You lose**

_Don't tell me these are for me ?  
And what if they are ?  
It would be supernatural.  
Why so ?  
Because it is nothing like you…_

_Intro: _ Dean looked awfully good dressed for 2 am in the morning. And his brother noticed it right away, that he lacked his leather jacket with some layers beneath. "Why are you looking like that Dean ?" Asked Sam with his scruffy-morning voice. Normally Sam would be the one that wakes up because of nightmares, while Dean always slept like a baby.  
And now he stood there, awake and well, ready. "It's 2:03 in the morning." He added.  
The sun wasn't even shining, it was still dark outside. So there was no reason for either of them to go outside.  
Sam smelled this scent coming from his big brother and laughed at him. "Are you trying to kill someone with your charm ?"  
Dean wasn't paying attention, he was somewhere else with his complicated mind. Searching for his car keys while correcting his tie and buttons on his white shirt.  
"Dean ?!" Sam yelled to snap him out of it. His body tensed up and you could see his knuckles turning white out of frustration. But in one of those two hands were a pack of flowers being squashed.  
Sam turned on the lights and saw his brother, standing totally still next to the door of the hotel. Dean was trying to remember what he was doing, his mind was fried. He had too much going on in there and his little brother didn't even know one slightly bit about it.

"Sam, ju-" But Sam sprung out of his bed and walked towards his brother. He knew what was going on. Or at least he thought.  
"Since when do you approach monsters at 2am with a suit and a bouquet ?Who are you, and what have you done with my brother ?"  
"Ha ha." Dean said while searching back for his keys. The shortest reply he ever got, without even trying to insult his pain-in-the-ass brother. Something was not right. "Hey Dean, whatever you are doing right now, you can talk about it with me."  
"I'm going to stop you right there with the touchy-psychiatric thing you are trying to do." He was right. But that didn't explain the fact that he wears a suited pants. "Now where are my damn keys ?!"  
Sam lifted his hand where the keys bungled in it. "These?"  
"No the one of my gigantic spaceship. Gi-" Dean tried to grab them from Sam, but Sam held them pretty firm. They both held the keys in their hand, and neither one was going to let go.  
"Sammy, Let. Go. Of. The. Keys." No way he was letting him win. Whatever he tries, he has to get a hold of those keys.  
"In a hurry ?" Sam smiled, still having a good grip on the keys. He looked in his brothers eyes, full of joy, wanting to win the argument so he would get a good explanation.  
He saw a glimpse of memory in Dean's eyes. _It's that day again._ Sam thought. "Wait, you are ! Aren't you ? Like last year, and the year therefore and the ye-" "Wow Sam, stalker much ? It isn't your business. Now back of."  
"It sure isn't, but that is what a pain-in-the-ass brother is for. Looking out for you, which means, your business is mine too. Especially when you disappear every single year, on the same date."  
"Sammy, grow up. My patience in shrinking, give me the keys." He was, indeed, losing his patience. You could see a vein pop up on his forehead, and the grip on the keys got heavier and stronger.  
"You are doing this, what I know of, for 4 years straight. And I've always thought that you were having something on your mind, and would go out to drink something. That's fine with me. But now you are wearing this." He pointed his hand waved it upwards and downwards.  
"With flowers ? Dean." The grip of Dean wore off. He knew too damn well that his brother was worried about him.  
"Sam. It's no big deal, I promised." "Promised what ? To whom ?"

Complete silence.

"Dean, speak. Is it a monster you are after ?"  
No respond.  
"Not a deal with the devil again. Are you ?"  
No respond.  
"It is not about a girl is it ?"  
Dean looked up, after staring at the floor for a while. He saw the puppy eyes of his brother, trying to understand why he was acting this strange. "Oh, it is."  
_I promised._


End file.
